ShadowClan/Roleplay
Flystar woke up right at sunset, eager to start the night with a fast-paced border patrol. With sharp, jerking movements of her tail, instantly several warriors appeared at her sides. With a brisk nod, they all fell in place behind her and the patrol ran out of camp at amazing speeds, winding between the tall, dark-colored pines that fills their home. They dashed alongside the edge of the trees, which marked their shared border with WindClan, and Flystar stopped, straightening up to feel the breeze rolling off of WindClan's hills. Her hatred for Goatstar was well-known, and the two constantly bashed heads. She was pretty sure she was the only leader who had a clue of the lilac leader's intentions for all the clans, and Flystar knew it was her duty to create a finely-tuned army to defeat her. With a final look at the sun setting above the distant highrocks, Flystar turned back into the forest and continued her fast-paced run along ShadowClan's perimeter. Rainlegs 00:20, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots sat outside of the warriors den, grooming his tangled pelt. He flicked his tail signaling a few cats for a hunting patrol. He padded out of camp leading the patrol. The clan had quickly braced him as deputy, although at a young age. 03:02, June 12, 2015 (UTC) A few hours later, Flystar and her patrol of runners returned to camp. The smoky-black she-cat blended in almost entirely with the dim moonlight that illuminated her home, making it very obvious why she was chosen to be their leader. Flystar's great-grandmother had supposedly been a loner who had joined the clan-one of the few ever let in-and on her other side of the family, she was descended from Shadow, the great founder of the clan! The pretty leader beckoned for her patrol to go fetch prey from the pile and rest, while she headed straight for the small creek that ran next to their camp to get some water. 17:36, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots came back with his patrol quickly heading to the stream for a drink. He lapped at the water quickly. His patrol had encountered a young fox, but luckily they had scared it away. He reported to Flystar immediately. After he told her what happened he waited for her reply. 17:49, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Flystar greeted Cheetahspots as he came over and gave her a report. "Um, a fox? I hope you did. Was anyone injured in the process?" she inquired, standing up from where she was seated to begin to look around camp for cats from the patrol. 17:52, June 15, 2015 (UTC) "Nobody's hurt thank StarClan! I'm just glad it left." Cheetahspots picked up a vole and sat it down in between the two. 18:07, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Flystar nodded, unaware that Cheetahspots had grabbed food for the two of them. Pacing away, she looked up at the trees as she spoke: "I'll send out a patrol at moon-high to go examine the area, and I'll take a patrol to locate the den. We'll cave it in which will encourage him to leave, and maybe we'll just run it into ThunderClan's turf as extra revenge for them killing Shadefang...or did us winning the war count as that? Or an even better idea, let's give it to those WindClan bastards! Although, a fox wouldn't stay in that region because they prefer trees. And I wouldn't give it to SkyClan, because of our alliance, so I'll have to run it north, to the unclaimed lands. Yes, that's perfect." Her mumbling continued as she paced back and forth, plotting out her attack plan. 18:13, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots shifted lightly his long tail sweeping behind him tp gather a few leaves. He was always confused when Flystar ranted. 18:33, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Flystar dipped her head farewell to Cheetahspots and walked briskly away, contemplating her attack. With a lash of her tail against the pine needles that covered the entire camp, several night-black warriors appeared next to her, and the squadron headed out. She sent half to the ThunderClan border and half with her, where they spotted the fox den. A few hours later, the patrol came back successful, and Flystar carried a giant tuft of ginger-and-white fox fur, stuck to the tip of the tail she had bit off in her pursuit of the beast. Her warriors dispersed to go rest and recover from the trek, while she headed for her den to display her prize. 18:51, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots sadly grabbed his prey to go meet his friend Ginny he was hoping to ask her to join. He knew that Ginny would be an apprentice. He just wondered if Flystar would accept her. "Cheetahspots!" A quiet voice called. Ginny hid under the shelter of a bush, only her ginger snout poked out. "Ginny Dear!" Ginny darted towards the handsome tom. "Can I join ShadowClan?" Cheetahspots frowned. "I don't know. Eat first." After Ginny was done the two headed back to find Flystar. "Flystar!" He called into the beautiful leader's den. 21:37, June 15, 2015 (UTC) The moonlight dimly illuminated what Flystar could see out of her den, but gave Cheetahspots a very bewildered look when he brought a stray into her camp. "Cheetahspots, as deputy of ShadowClan I believe you know the clan's views on others," she warned, flashing him a stern look. The pretty smoke quickly looked at the tiny ginger cat he had brought to her. "Name? Loner or kittypet? Age?" 21:54, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots nodded and began to explain. "I know Flystar, it's just I see a lot of potential in her. What with her slender, small build." A great spy! He thought. --Ginny frowned. "I'm Ginny. I'm a loner and I'm about seven moons old." 22:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Flystar nodded at Ginny, but gave an exasperated look at Cheetahspots. "But she's orange, Cheetahspots. We're ShadowClan. We need dark-colored cats. The best she could do is give us tortoiseshell kittens someday, StarClan forbid they have much white on them, and from there we'd get black kittens, but little firepuff here won't be able to catch prey at all!" Flystar supposed she'd just be a fighter when WindClan attacked, and have kittens later on, but Ginny would never be able to properly blend in with their territory enough to fool prey. 22:21, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots sighed. "I understand, but she'd be a great fighter especially with Goatstar around!" Poor Ginny! Barely knowing Cheetahspots and Flystar was already beginning to see her flaws. 03:58, June 17, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, Flystar, calm down and think of the possibilities," said Nightecho. The nonchalant warrior stretched as he casually walked over to the scene. He never figured out his place in his clan, but it didn't seem to bother him how often he was reprimanded by his superiors. "And besides, what are you going if you don't let her join at this point? She's already here, you can't kick her out at this point, the other clans will just beat her up thinking she's one of us, now that she has our scent all over her." Hyalite☆ 04:15, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Flystar snorted as a warrior came over to try and reason in on the situation. "It is no concern of mine if a stray is killed," she sneered, flattening her ears. "And it wouldn't hurt the clan if we lost a particular warrior in the process." When the tom stopped talking, she returned her attention to Cheetahspots. "I already pointed that out, Cheetahspots: she's only got two minor things she could ever do for the clan. With the upcoming battle, and only because of it, I will allow one stray into the clan. Since you're so desperate for her to join, you're in charge of her mentoring, and if she isn't up to clan standards in fighting in five moons, she will be banished," the smokey-black leader stated, keeping her voice sharp as she shot Nightecho a glare from the side of her eyes. "The night is still young, so I expect all of you to immediately get back to your duties." With her final statement, the leader waved her tail for them to be dismissed from her presence. 04:20, June 17, 2015 (UTC) The deputy was quite irritated at the disruption. "Come along." He told Ginny. They'd train until they couldn't no more. "Hit me!" He growled in a foul mood from the argument. He would obtain his status. "W-What?" Cheetahspots narrowed his eyes angrily. "Shall I hit you first?" Ginny gulped, suddenly afraid of this intense deputy. Why was he suddenly being mean? 04:25, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Flystar waited a minute until deciding to check in on the clan. Since Cheetahspots was busy, she would send out patrols and the like. The leader dismissed several small groups of cats to sweep the forest for rogues and trespassers, and headed over to the training grounds to see what Cheetahspots had to start with. Crouching near the edge, Flystar blended in perfectly, and the leader was shocked at what was going on in front of her. Jumping out, she dashed between the two cats. "Cheetahspots! Back to camp and meet me in my den immediately," she growled, flattening her ears at the deputy. She ushered him back to camp, with Ginny following behind, and sent Ginny to go build her own nest in the apprentices' den before meeting Cheetahspots in her den. "What in StarClan's name did I witness out there?" she barked at the tom, clearly angry. 04:36, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots glanced up in the middle of him showing Ginny how to hunt with her pelt his paw raised to point at a mud puddle. "Um...Flystar I was showing Ginny how to hunt with her pelt." Cheetahspots had calmed after a bit of showing Ginny some fighting tactics, but she still couldn't get the one where she attacks from higher ground. "What's wrong with this?" He asked, he assumed Flystar had came to watch and suspected the wrong thing. After a while with waiting for a answer it dawned on. "You think I was going to fight her?" Sure, his first idea was to have her attack him but he switched to showing her. 05:02, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Flystar flattened her ears. "I followed you two to the clearing and I saw you telling her to "hit you" and then you proceeded to threaten t hit her first. I witnessed no "hunting tactics". Besides, as a dark-colored cat from ShadowClan, you should know there are no tactics for hunting in our territory that work for her- she is useless here. As my deputy, I was hoping you were aware that this conduct is unacceptable for our Clan, and I would like a straight answer about this immediately, as your reputation is now on the line," Flystar replied, sitting down in front of the tom and flattening her ears as she awaited an actual response to what she had seen. 05:10, June 17, 2015 (UTC) "I thought it was best to see where she was at in fighting. I see now it won't work." He said, his paws tense and eyes wary. With Flystar's threat who knows if she'll understand. "I apologize if it looked otherwise, I was never going to attack her. It was only to motivate. It won't happen again." 05:17, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Flystar narrowed her eyes at Cheetahspots. "I would anticipate that of a cat with his first apprentice, and not the deputy of my clan," she stated evenly, not impressed. "As a deputy, you have mentored cats before, and I should be able to trust you with younger cats. After what I have witnessed, I will be taking on Ginny's training, as you have shown to me that you are unfit to handle this. Having an apprentice removed from your care should be punishment enough, but if questionable behavior such as this continues, know that I will not hesitate to demote you in order to protect the interests of my clan. Am I clear?" 05:23, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots bowed his head respectfully. "Yes. Of course. Hopefully I may earn your trust once more." 05:32, June 17, 2015 (UTC) "Let's all hope so," Flystar replied, giving Cheetahspots a dismissive nod. She remained seated, and watched him exit her den after a moment. After the tom had left, she gave a tired sigh, and slumped her shoulders. What am I going to do? 05:37, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots left Flystar's den slowly. His paws dragging weariness hanging onto him in a firm grasp. "Cheetahspots! I'm so sorry this is all my fault. Do I need to tell her?" Cheetahspots shook his head. "Let it be."--Ginny felt horrible for why Cheetahspots had gotten in trouble. "It's not your fault. It's mine. It was stupid to tell you to attack me then threaten you." Afterwards Cheetahspots left looking quite tired. The beautiful ginger molly crept up to Flystar's den. "Miss Flystar?" 05:47, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Flystar, a little while of contemplating the situation in her den, was surprised to hear a timid voice call her name from outside. "Enter," she meowed gruffly, lifting her head from her paws where she had been resting. She was surprised to see it was Ginny, and sat up to greet her. "What do you want?" 05:54, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Ginny gulped nervously. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but please don't be mad with him." Ginny figured his technics were quite fine seeing as he wasn't hurting her. 05:58, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Flystar flattened her ears at this request, and shook her head. "Ginny, you have just joined the clan, so I'm going to pardon that statement. He is a high-ranked cat and did not uphold behavior expected of a cat of that status. With so many cats vying for this position, I have to hold him to higher standards than anyone else. I am very very disappointed in him, and he has to realize that and earn back my trust, or else he will be forced to step down and let a worthier cat take the position on." 06:04, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots busied himself by doing his duties and then some for a good while he sent out a patrol for hunting, with Nightecho leading. A border patrol consisting of just himself, then he went hunting for quite a while bringing a huge load of prey back, feeding the queens and elders. When all that was done, he sent the mentors out to train with their apprentices then went to lay down. 06:59, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Bluemoon blinked open her eyes. Evening light danced ariund the den. Stretching, the smoky she-cat strode out of the den. -Sunstream☾ Stronger than you 13:57, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Spiderstorm strolled into camp with a frog dangling from his jaws. He'd insisted on being trained to hunt and fight - why would he let all his talent go to waste? He was large, muscular, and incredibly intimidating, so he was good in battle, and he was quick and quiet, making him a skilled hunter. Then, of course, he could think on his paws and improvize when he didn't have proper medical supplies, so of course he made an excellent medicine cat. Ah yes, seemingly without flaws, but that is not so. He held his head high, nose up, tail raised in the air, flicking slowly, left to right, right to left. He was incredibly proud, arrogant, and a complete dick to everyone, except for the leader and deputy. 14:11, 06/17/2015 The sun was beginning to rise, so Flystar quickly assigned the various daytime patrols: one at sunrise, one at noon, and one at sunset, before heading to sleep like most of ShadowClan. Their nocturnal habits was what gave them their name, and it provided them the most camouflage in their dark-colored forest, so why mess with it? The last of the regular patrols came in, and the clan soon went to sleep. Much later, Flystar woke up at sunset, to the calls of the sunset patrol coming back into camp. Everyone arose from their slumber and began to get ready for the "day". 14:47, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots woke not long after Flystar. His pelt tangled, but the tom did not care. He was very determined to earn Flystar's trust back. "Ginny! Border patrol?" Ginny glanced up. "Totally!" The she-cat waited as Cheetahspots rallied a few cats. 19:08, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Alderfoot and Agruswhisker groomed each other. The duo were often inseparable, mainly due the fact the they were extremely close friends ever since kithood. Alderfoot having been born only a hour apart from Agruswhisker, back when both their mothers were still the nursery. The two chatted among themselves as Alderfoot groomed the back of Arguswhisker's neck. Golden eyes half closed, sleepy, Arguswhisker let out a chirp, and then closed her eyes, apparently still not awake. 19:48, June 17, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Cheetahspots walked into camp laughing along with Ginny. The first time in days since Flystar took over Ginny's training. "Oh my god! That was so hilarious! Did you see the way they ran?" Cheetahspots laughed harder, his paws trembling. 20:56, June 17, 2015 (UTC) As a few days had passed, Flystar sat above the clan on the highrock, simply watching everyone from her perch. Some of the elders had noted that the leader looked much like the mythical leopards from their stories, with the way she had sprawled out and observed the passers-by from above. She lazily flicked her tail, quite annoyed by the bright sunlight in camp. It was one of the few days where she, herself, decided not to be nocturnal, and to do regular clan activities in the bright daylight. She always found it funny how days where the hunters were working at noon, they had far more birds in their kill piles than night hunts-did she mind? No, not at all; birds were her favorite prey, despite all the little feathers. The smoke tabby noticed that Ginny entered camp with Cheetahspots, and she got up, immediately heading to the pair. "Thanks for stealing my apprentice yet again, Cheetahspots; I have to train her sometimes and you two can't spend all day flirting on patrols," she meowed quite gruffly, motioning for Ginny to follow her out of camp while she flashed her deputy a very annoyed glance. 21:24, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots blinked. His tail lashed angrily as he watched Flystar leave with Ginny, who looked a bit scared. "Mr. Deputy?" A small kit asked. Cheetahspots turned to see a small tortoiseshell kit. "Yes?" The kit drew her paw across the dirt nervously. "Will y-you teach me some moves?" Cheetahspots blinked once more baffled. "Sure." While Cheetahspots was busy showing the six moon old kit, whose name turned out to be Turtlekit, Ginny was waiting for Flystar's order as to what she should do. 00:30, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Several hours later, Flystar returned to camp with a rather tired Ginny. They had spent the entire time on battle moves- it was pointless to teach her how to hunt in ShadowClan's terrain, because their methods were useless with her fur. She let Ginny go get a large piece of prey from the pile, while Flystar headed onto the highrock to take a nap in the last of the sun's warm rays. Sleep, however, did not come easy, and a few minutes later, Flystar climbed back down, had time to shoot Cheetahspots a glare, and headed to the elder's den to meet with Nightfall, her former mentor and deputy. 00:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hickorynose stretched out lazily on a large rock in camp, enjoying the warmth it brought. It had been a pretty relaxed day for her, and she was now spending some time observing her clanmates interactions around camp. She glanced over at a pair of warriors who were sharing tongues, but speaking too quietly for her to make out anything. Instead she turned her attention to her leader and deputy's interaction. She could tell even from a distance that the two weren't exactly the best of friends. Flystar's glare towards the tom did nothing to hide that. She couldn't say she disagreed with her leaders opinion on the younger tom. Neutrally, she watched as Flystar entered the elder's den. Cheetahspots felt Flystar's glare and decided he wanted to straighten things up. Slowly he padded to her den asking for entrance. When told so heasked Flystar why she was suddenly cold towards him. 02:14, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Flystar was not in her den, as she was in the elder's den with her former mentor, Nightfall. As soon as the craggly old tom gave her permission to enter, she did, and sat down next to his nest. "What's going on with you and my replacement?" he chuckled, and Flystar rolled her eyes dramatically. "I have no clue. He's only been my deputy for, what, five moons now? I feel like it's falling apart. First, you know what he does? He brings in a kittypet. And not only that, a kittypet who is ginger. We're ShadowClan and live in a dark forest where that cat has no chance of surviving. She can't hunt here at all. I felt bad and let her stay, but if she survives for longer than a year or two here then I would be very surprised," Flystar explained quickly. Nightfall waited a moment, before dipping his head. "Go on." "Then, when he starts training, he's egging her on to attack him. On top of that, when I confront him about how controversial his methods are, he lies to me about it until I get the truth out. I took over the kittypet's training, but we've rarely gone out. She's been here a week and maybe has two days of training done because he keeps taking her on patrols with him. I get it, she's pretty, but as our deputy he should know that getting an apprentice pregnant is the worst thing he could do right now, and he needs to wait until she's a warrior!" With a final exasperated exclamation, Flystar dramatically fell to the ground, laying on her back. "Did I make a wrong choice? Should I give him more tries? At what point do I demote him?" Nightfall shook his head softly. "He's, what, only three moons younger than you? I wouldn't worry too much, because you still have all nine lives, so there's not even a chance he could ever succeed you. Give him two more moons, but maybe don't take him to the next gathering, as a punishment? I'm sure you two will sort things out sometime soon. Just keep focusing on training that little 'paw. She can only do fighting moves, so that's less than half of her training, so she should be a warrior in two moons if you actually get to train her. Be patient; have hope; StarClan will work it out and guide you," the grizzled black tom concluded, sitting up to escort Flystar to the mouth of the elder's den. She thanked him for his guidance, and he teased her as if she was still his six-moon-old apprentice, and the two parted ways. Back in the center of camp, Flystar spotted Cheetahspots heading to her den, but she turned the opposite direction, not wishing to deal with things quite yet. She spotted a few cats sunning themselves on the smaller rocks by highrock, and Flystar went running towards them, narrowly avoiding colliding with Hickorynose as she made it to the top of the highrock in a single bound. The smoke tabby leader dangled her legs over the edge of the sun-kissed rock, and rested her chin on the edge, so she could still observe the whole camp. 15:14, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots heard nothing in Flystar's den. The handsome tom walked off deciding to ignore Ginny for a while. Picking up a piece of prey he walked to Nightfall asking to enter. It seemed most everyone went to the elders den for advice. Cheetahspots was very cautious to be sure that nobody found out about his feelings for Flystar. 15:43, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Nightfall was puzzled when Cheetahspots came into his den, and sat upright in his nest, a little concerned. "What is it?" the grizzled tomcat asked his successor as the brown tabby made his way over to him. He could guess: it would be about how he could earn back Flystar's trust, right? If so, Nightfall had no clue...sure, he knew Flystar probably better than everyone else, but the she-cat was finicky. 16:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspots greeted the former deputy and gave the squirrel to him. "Do you suppose it'd be best not to go to the next gathering?" He questioned. Cheetahspots was confused as to why Flystar was acting this way.--Ginny quickly looked to see if anyone spotted her, when nobody did she left. Clan life wasn't for her. Flystar worked her too hard, she couldn't hunt well, and terribly missed her home. 17:30, June 18, 2015 (UTC) "Did Flystar talk to you yet?" Nightfall questioned, flattening his ears as he motioned for the tom to drop the squirrel off by the edge of his nest. "That was her plan as punishment, apparently. I'd say it wouldn't be wise, but don't let her know that you know yet. Perhaps you should just lay low for a little while...and maybe re-approach her about that kittypet...the Ginny one? Ask Flystar if you could take over her training, because it's putting a lot of stress on her. I can help, too, so that she would be more likely to accept," the elder commented, cocking his head to the side a little. Meanwhile, Peonycloud walked into the dler's den with another squirrel, hoping to visit with her former mentor. The she-cat looked identical to Flystar except for muscle mass; Peonycloud was slender and graceful, while her sister was buffer and tougher. "Oh!" Peonycloud exclaime dupon seeing Cheetahspots in the den. "Is now a bad time?" 17:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Agruswhisker slowly opened her eyes, casually looking around camp, she let out a sleeply yawn as Alderfang continued to wash her. She felt Alderfang rough tongue washing the top of her head, she nuzzled her head into her arms, trying to take a nap. Alderfang was more observing what was going on, she had watched Flystar shoot the deputy a glare. She quickly nudged her friend to wake up. Once Arguswhisker opened her eyes, Alderfang whispered into the tortoiseshell, "what do you think Flystar is mad with Cheetahspots about?" her voice hushed, so that only her friend could hear. Arguswhisker let lose another yawn, and responded, "I don't know, sis, maybe that kittypet? Anyways I really don't care all that too much, because I need some sleep." Closing her eyes to once again sleep. "Lazy bones," Alderfang teased, "you've been sleeping all day." Her yellow eyes brighten with amusement, quickly prodding her sleeping friend. 19:13, June 18, 2015 (UTC)Ospreypaw Cheetahspots turned to the molly. "No of course not. I was just leaving. Thank you Nightfall for the advice." Cheetahspots left the elders den and made his way to the fresh-kill pile. Noticing that it was almost bare he headed out to hunt. 19:50, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Bluemoon wanted to go hunting, yet she never liked going alone. She looked around for someone to join her. -Sunstream☾ Stronger than you 20:23, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hickorynose slowly rose from the stone she had been resting on. She had been laying there and observing the camp for quite a while, and she felt it was time to stretch her legs. The dark molly glanced up towards the top of highrock, where her leader rested. It was fairly clear that the leader was distressed, even more so after she had nearly crashed into Hickorynose on her way up. After giving her pelt a thorough shake, she approached the front of highrock, waving her tail to get Flystar's attention. Once she had caught her eye, Hickorynose quickly dipped her head in respect to the other she-cat. "I'm heading out for a quick hunt if you would like to join me." It was an offer rather than a request, but Hickorynose hoped she would take it. A stressed leader could do no good for the clan, and while Hickory wasn't one for talking, she was sure a good hunt would do something to help. Flystar was surprised when Hickorynose spoke up, and after a moment of pondering what she still had to do, she realized it was just busywork. "Yes, of course. Let's go," she meowed, getting up slowly to stretch her legs and leaping down off of the highrock, to follow the tabby out of camp. "Erm, how have things been going for you?" the leader asked, not totally sure how to face this situation. Sure, she had known of Hickorynose, but she hadn't ever really interacted with the warrior before. She couldn't tell you much about her social life, or her family, or even who had mentored her, since she had been an apprentice when Flystar was still a kit. 23:33, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Page